Shoki no Shiawase
by Hinaka-chan
Summary: [AU/Crackpairing/GaaHina ] Dulu Gaara tak pernah percaya akan kebahagiaannya. Musim semi dan nasib buruk selalu berdampingan dengannya. Tapi, semua berubah saat ia bertemu dengan gadis kecil itu, dan ia mencoba mempercayai. Mempercayai bahwa musim semi, memang tanda dari awal kebahagiaannya.
1. Prolog

**–Prolog–**

Musim semi tiba, kelopak bunga sakura bertebaran. Cuaca yang cerah dan indah, seorang pemuda laki-laki berambut merah marun membawa sebuket bunga lily menuju sebuah makam didekat pohon sakura. Pemakaman terlihat sepi, semilir angin membelai rambut serta wajahnya seolah ada yang menyambut kedatangannya. Wajah tampan itu tersenyum pilu.

Hari ini adalah dua tahun kepergian seseorang yang sangat berarti untuknya, seseorang yang mengubah pandangan hidupnya. Seseorang yang menunjukkan bahwa hidup bukanlah sekedar kau hanya menjalani kehidupan tanpa memaknainya. Dan mempercayai bahwa setiap orang pasti berhak mendapat sebuah kebahagiaan. Hidup bukanlah untuk disia-siakan tapi untuk dimanfaatkan sebagai mana mestinya.

"Hai, pagi ini cerah. Bunga sakura sudah mulai bermekaran, apa kau bisa melihatnya dari surga?" menaruh bunga lily itu diatas pusara makam, pemuda itu menepuk tangan dan memanjatkan doa. "Semoga segala halnya selalu berjalan dengan baik. Selalu berakhir dengan sebuah kebahagiaan. Yeah, _kuharap_." Mata terbuka menatap gundukan tanah tak bernyawa di hadapannya.

Ia yang dulu sangat buruk tidak pernah sebaik ini. Ketika banyak hal yang menjadi alasan mengapa kebahagiaan tak pernah bersua padanya, seseorang yang kini telah tiada mengusir semua alasan yang tidak berguna itu. Membuktikannya langsung di depan matanya, memukaunya.

"Terimakasih, seperti biasa." Pemuda itu berdiri dan beranjak pergi. Ia tidak akan pernah melupakannya, bahkan sejak pertamakali mereka bertemu di bawah pohon sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _See ya! In next chapter!_**

 **Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak seperti review untuk tahu respon kalian tentang cerita ini! Thank you! Akan diusahakan update secepatnya! _Ciao!_**

 ** _Hinaka-chan_**


	2. Chapter 1

.

 **Shoki no shiawase © Hinaka-chan  
**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair : Gaara x Hinata**

 **—Chapter 1—**

 **.**

 _"Kau tidak boleh menangis lagi dibawah pohon sakura!"_

 _"Karena, musim semi adalah lambang dari kebahagiaan,"_

 _"Ne, siapa namamu?" gadis itu kembali menyejajarkan tubuhnya._

 _"Gaara." Gaara kecil mencoba bertanya dengan malu. "Ka-kalau kamu?"_

 _"…"_

 **Kringgg!**

Kedua mata berwarna jade itu terbuka. Suara jam weker yang ia pasang tadi malam membangunkannya. Menghancurkan mimpi yang kerap melandanya beberapa hari belakangan. Mata jade itu memandang layar ponselnya sejenak. Sebuah pesan baru saja masuk.

 **From : Matsuri**

 **Gaara, jangan lupa hari ini ada kuliah pagi.**

Matsuri, tetangga sekaligus sahabat, gadis itu memang selalu membangunkan Gaara di pagi hari. Terkadang Gaara berpikir Matsuri seperti jam weker keduanya. Gaara akhirnya bangkit dari tempat tidur lalu membuka tirai di jendelanya. Matanya menyipit, matahari yang bersinar menyilaukan matanya.

Langit cerah, rumput hijau, bunga Sakura.

 _Ah…musim semi._

"Oi! Gaara!" Suara melengking Matsuri dari sebrang jendelanya membuat Gaara tersadar. "Jangan sampai telat ya!"

Gaara menganggukkan kepalanya. Tak lama Gaara kembali memasuki kamarnya.

Pagi ini, pada awal musim semi, sebuah ingatan menghinggapi kepalanya. Sebuah ingatan dimana ia bertemu seorang gadis kecil di bawah pohon sakura.

Si gadis kecil, di musim semi.

.

.

Hari semakin sore dan mata jade itu tak henti-hentinya memandang layar laptop. Tugas kuliah yang kian menumpuk membuatnya tak sempat untuk merawat tubuhnya yang terlihat kurus. Ibunya yang telah meninggal, dan ayahnya yang bekerja di luar kota, membuatnya harus mengurus sendirian rumah besar yang ia huni. Dua saudaranya sudah mempunyai kehidupannya sendiri, dan terpaksa meninggalkan adik bungsunya di rumah.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara keroncongan dari perutnya, sejak tadi pagi lambungnya tak tersentuh nasi atau makanan apapun. Tak ada nafsu makan sama sekali. Ia merasa seperti mayat hidup.

"Oi! Gaara!" Gaara mendongkakkan kepalanya saat mendengar panggilan Matsuri di seberang kamarnya. Gaara segera menggeser kaca jendela kamarnya. "Apa kau mau menemaniku pergi keluar?" tanya Matsuri.

Gaara mengeryitkan dahi dan menutup jendela kamarnya, kemudian bergegas turun menuju rumah Matsuri yang berada disamping rumahnya.

"Kemana?" balas Gaara yang kini telah berada di depan pintu rumah Matsuri.

"Beli ramen!" Matsuri menarik tangan Gaara menuju kedai ramen favoritnya di pinggir perumahan Gaara. "Paman Teuchi! Ramen 2 porsi ya!"

"Baik." Ujar pria paru baya penjual ramen. Tak lama bagi Paman teuchi untuk membuat 2 porsi ramen, tangannya yang sudah lihai dan pengalaman berjualan selama 20 tahun adalah buktinya.

" _Ittadakimasu~"_ Matsuri membelah sumpit kayu nya, dan melahap seporsi ramen di depannya. Gaara hanya bisa memandang Ramen di depannya tanpa ada nafsu sedikit pun. Mual, itulah yang dirasakan. Padahal suguhan di depannya sangat menggiurkan.

Gaara masih mencoba untuk menatap ramen di depannya. Ia sangat ingin makan tapi lambungnya menolak sajian di depannya. Tanpa sadar pemuda berambut marun itu menangkap percakapan.

"Ayumi-san, aku…ingin izin pulang cepat. Ada keluargaku yang sakit." Pamit salah satu pekerja yang bekerja di kedai ramen itu.

"Aku harap adikmu cepat sembuh ya." Gadis berambut coklat yang dipastikan merupakan anak pemilik kedai ramen itu menepuk bahu karyawannya."Baiklah, Hati-hati di jalan ya!" seru teman karyawannya

Gaara masih menatap makanannya—ah ia mual. Gaara yang berencana untuk menghirup udara segar diluar untuk menghilangkan rasa mualnya terhenti ketika menatap perempuan melintas dihadapannya. Gadis dengan rambut ungu. Sedikit tercenung beberapa saat menatap punggung gadis itu yang terurai rambut ungunya.

Tersadar dari lamunan. Gaara terbelalak ketika sosok itu sudah tidak lagi di depannya. Dia telah pergi. Menghilang dari pandangannya.

Hari telah berganti, dan sore telah menjelang. Gaara melihat jam tangannya yang kini sudah pukul 17.00 pm, hari sudah sore. Dan Gaara ingin memakan sesuatu. Ia lapar. Tapi disaat yang bersamaan ia juga mual bila melihat makanan. Sebulan terakhir ini pola makan Gaara berantakan. Dan ia sering mengalami _maag_. Tugas kuliah yang banyak memaksanya untuk tetap fokus dan tidak mementingkan kesehatannya.

 _"Gaara! Jangan lupa makan! Perhatikan kesehatanmu!"_ Gaara tersenyum. Ia jadi ingat ucapan ibunya dulu yang sedikit cerewet.

"LEPASKAN AKU!"

Gaara tersentak. Matanya menelusuri mencari dimana sumber suara itu.

"Ah.. ayo sini, temani aku." Seorang pria dewasa terlihat ingin menarik seorang perempuan kedalam gang kecil.

"Lepaskan ak–" laki-laki itu berhasil menarik perempuan itu, "TOLONG!"

Gaara yang melihat pemandangan itu tidak bisa diam begitu saja. Ia berlari menuju gang itu, dan mendapati perempuan itu tengah di dekap di pojokan gang.

"HEY!" Gaara berteriak, lalu berlari menerjang pria itu dan melepaskannya dari si perempuan. Pria itu tidak terima, lalu memukul Gaara. Gaara menghindar lalu membalas pukulannya. Pria itu tersungkur, lalu bangkit lagi menerjang Gaara.

 **BUGH!**

Satu pukulan mengenai perutnya, lengannya sedikit tergores serpihan kaca di dinding sebelum tubuhnya terjatuh. Mata jadenya menyalang, Gaara bangkit membalasnya kemudian tubuh pria itu menubruk dinding di dekatnya. Mencoba bangkit, pria itu kembali jatuh namun ia berhasil bangun dan pergi dengan tergopoh-gopoh. Gaara terjatuh, lalu memengangi perutnya. "Uh.. sial," lambungnya belum tersentuh makanan apapun tapi ia harus mendapati perutnya dipukul.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" perempuan itu bertanya dengan gemetar. Kejadian yang baru saja terjadi membuatnya masih merasa takut.

"Menurutmu?" Gaara terbatuk, lalu semakin mengeratkan perutnya. Darah mengucur dari lengan kanannya, perih.

Perempuan itu menutup mulutnya, ia bodoh menanyakan pertanyaan tadi dalam kondisi yang bisa ia lihat sendiri. "Ba-baiklah a-aku akan mengantarmu pulang dan mengobatimu."

"Tidak perlu," perutnya benar-benar sakit, ia tidak bisa berpikir jernih saat ini.

"Ti-tidak! Kau harus ku oba–"

"Kubilang tidak perlu!" bentak Gaara. Perempuan itu tertunduk, lalu meremas bajunya.

"Ta-tapi kau su-sudah menyelamatkanku! Mana mungkin aku mem-membiarkan mu kesakitan seperti itu!" air mata keluar. Perempuan itu menangis. "Ja-jadi kau h-harus ku obati!" ujarnya sambil terisak. Gadis itu mencari saputangan di dalam tas slempangnya, kemudian membalut luka ditangan Gaara. "Kumohon…aku akan terus merasa bersalah sampai kapanpun karena hal ini."

Gaara mendengus, ia tidak suka melihat orang menangis. "Tsk! Baiklah."

 **.**

 ***Shoki no Shiawase***

 **.**

Entah mengapa ia menuruti kemauan gadis itu, membiarkannya datang kerumahnya. Tidak etis, perempuan datang kerumah laki-laki, bukankah gadis itu seperti masuk kandang macan? "Pulanglah, aku bisa mengurus diriku." Gaara merobohkan tubuhnya diatas sofa, lalu mengelus sedikit tangan dan perutnya. Sungguh hebat dirinya bertingkah seperti pahlawan, dan boom! Kini perutnya-lah yang menjadi korban.

"Tidak, luka ditanganmu harus segera dibersihkan, akan menjadi infeksi nanti. Aku permisi mencari kotak P3k." Gadis itu kemudian mencari kotak tersebut yang biasanya terdapat di dekat sudut ruangan, "Ah, ini dia." Membawanya dan menaruhnya di depan Gaara. Gadis itu mencari _washtafel_ dan baskom kecil untuk diisi air. Tangannya dengan cekatan mengumpulkan barang-barang yang ada untuk dijadikan sebagai alat untuk perawatan luka. Hinata melihat sayatan kecil pada lengan _sweater_ coklat pemuda di depannya yang sebelumnya ia balut dengan sapu tangan birunya. "err… boleh buka _sweater_ mu?"

Gaara membuka sweaternya dan menampakkan _T-shirt_ polos berwarna merah marun. Gadis berambut ungu itu dengan hati-hati membersihkan dan mengobatinya dengan antiseptic, "Goresannya hanya sedikit, tidak dalam." Ucap gadis itu lembut. "Selanjutnya bekas pukulan di peru–"

"Tidak, terimakasih aku bisa mengurusnya." Potong Gaara tiba-tiba. Ia tidak ingin gadis ini berlama-lama dirumahnya.

"Tidak! aku yakin bekas tonjokan tadi pasti membiru. Biar aku kompres dengan air es, apa kau punya? Dimana dapurnya?" Gaara tidak menjawab dan membuat gadis itu masuk kedalam tanpa izin, mencari dapur. Gaara melirik gadis itu, ia teringat dengan karyawan di kedai ramen kemarin malam. Mirip, sangat persis.

Tak lama Gadis itu kembali dengan beberapa bongkahan es batu dengan air yang ia taruh di dalam baskom. Mencelupkan kain kecil kedalam baskom kemudian memerasnya hingga cukup kering. "Boleh, buka bajumu? Mari liat seberapa parah lebamnya." Ucap gadis itu ramah.

Gaara mengeryitkan dahinya, heran mengapa gadis itu masih keras kepala. Sedikit menyingkap kaos merah marunnya, Gaara melirik gadis itu dengan ragu. "Wah, memar yang hebat…" Komentar gadis itu. Gaara seketika mendelik. "Kuharap ini tidak akan terlalu sakit ya?" tambah gadis itu kemudian. Mengompres memar itu dengan hati-hati, Gaara beberapa kali menahan sakit dan dingin.

"Aku benar-benar mengucapkan terimakasih atas pertolongannya tadi. Ah… Namaku Hinata." Gadis itu memperkenalkan dirinya seraya tetap melakukan kegiatan kompresnya. "Aku tidak biasa pulang lewat rute itu, tapi karena ada perbaikan jalan ditempat aku biasa pulang akhirnya aku lewat rute tadi."

Gaara menatap Hinata dengan seksama, ia sama sekali tidak ingin tau.

" _Ne_ , siapa namamu?" tanya Hinata.

"Sabaku Gaara." Jawab Gaara singkat.

Hinata menatap sekeliling rumah Gaara, luas namun sepi. "Apa kau tinggal sendiri?" Gaara menatap Hinata tak acuh, dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Hinata. Tiba-tiba di keheningan terdengar sebuah bunyi keroncongan dari perut Hinata. "Aa…maaf." Wajahnya memerah dan kepalanya ditundukkan menahan malu.

Tak lama suara keroncongan terdengar juga dari perut Gaara, Hinata sedikit menahan bibirnya untuk tidak senyum. "Sepertinya ada perut yang harus diisi oleh makanan." Ucap Hinata sedikit bercanda. Wajah Gaara sedikit memerah, agak malu rupanya. "Izinkan aku menggunakan dapur mu untuk memasak, boleh?" Gaara mulai tidak nyaman gadis ini berlama-lama dirumahnya. "Ah tenang makanan ini untukmu kok bukan untukku."

"Tak perlu, silahkan pulang. Ini sudah malam." Tolak Gaara, kemudian bangkit dari duduknya dengan sedikit merintih.

"Tapi…"

"Cukup untuk hari ini. Terimakasih atas kebaikanmu. Silahkan pulang, apa kau bisa?" sela Gaara secepat mungkin, gadis ini terlalu keras kepala dengan kemauannya. "Jika tidak, aku akan mengantarmu sampai depan gang rumahmu."

"Tidak perlu. Kurasa aku akan aman. Terimakasih." Balas Hinata, kemudian beranjak untuk pergi, "Terimakasih atas pertolongannya, semoga cepat lekas sembuh. Aku permisi." Hinata membungkukkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum lalu pergi. Gaara menatap sosok gadis itu pergi sampai akhirnya menghilang dari pintu yang Hinata buka.

Yah, ia tidak mengusir gadis itu secara paksa bukan? Hanya mengingatkannya untuk pulang kerumahnya sendiri—sepertinya. Gaara bangun dari duduknya menuju kamarnya yang dilantai dua. Perlahan mendudukan tubuhnya diatas kasur dan membaringkannya. Masih nyeri, namun lebih baik. Menutup sebagian matanya dengan lengan, Gaara kembali memikirkan gadis tadi. "Hinata, ya…?"

.

.

.

Matahari bersinar di sela-sela gorden kamar Gaara, matanya mengerjap, "Ouch!" tanpa sadar tubuhnya menimpa sisi lengannya yang tergores kemarin. Gaara mencoba bangkit dari tidurnya lalu mengerling jam diatas nakasnya. Pukul 8 pagi, perutnya pun sudah keroncongan sejak semalam sampai pagi ini. Sedikit mengaduh perih, Gaara mengambil ponsel di nakasnya dan menelpon Matsuri.

"Jadi, kau kelaparan?" ujar Matsuri tiba-tiba setelah menerima telpon dari Gaara yang ingin dibuatkan makanan. " _Well_ , aku bingung denganmu. Kau punya uang, dan persediaan di kulkasmu sangat banyak tapi kau kelaparan. Entah mengapa aku berpikir kalau kau adalah orang kaya yang gelandangan." cibir gadis berambut coklat itu dengan mengaduk sepanci sup ayam. "Seharusnya kau panggil aku jika ingin dimasakkan sesuatu kau tau? Kankurou yang berisik itu kan sudah menitipkan adik kesayangannya padaku."

"Yah, terserah." Jawab Gaara datar. Pemuda berambut merah marun itu kemudian menyiapkan peralatan makan di meja. Tiba-tiba Gaara teringat sesuatu, "Hei Matsu, apa kau mengingat seorang gadis kecil, aku lupa seperti apa fisiknya, mungkin kau tau?" tanya Gaara setelah selesai menyiapkan mangkuk dan sumpit.

Matsuri mengeryitkan dahinya nampak berpikir dan mengingat memori saat masih kecil. Matsuri dan Gaara memang berteman sejak kecil, mereka selalu bermain bersama. Jarak usia mereka hanya terpaut 2 tahun dimana Matsuri seumuran dengan kakak kedua Gaara, Sabaku Kankuro. "Umm…entahlah aku tidak mengingatnya sama sekali. Kenapa memangnya?" Ujar Matsuri seraya menyicip sedikit kuah sup nya. "Oh! Ini lezat." Gadis itu kemudian mengambil mangkuk dan menuangkan sup ayam buatannya.

Gaara menerima mangkuk dari Matsuri dan menaruhnya di meja makan dengan hati-hati, yah ia tidak ingin menumpahkan sarapan paginya. Matsuri mengambil nasi putih dari penanak nasi dan memberikannya pada Gaara. Dan yap, dalam waktu satu jam Matsuri sudah memasak beragam macam jenis makanan yang sehat. Ada sayur, lauk dan pauk yang sebelumnya telah ia masak sebelum membuat sup. "Silahkan nikmati!" ujar gadis itu ceria.

" _ittadakimasu!_ " Gaara menyesap aroma makanan di depannya lalu menyendok semangkuk sup didepannya meniup kepulan asap dari sendoknya dan menyeruputnya. Dalam sekejap Gaara bisa merasakan rasa hangat mengalir dari tenggorokannya. "Ini enak." Gaara kembali melahap sajian makanan di depannya.

Matsuri tersenyum simpul, soal memasak ia jagonya! Menopang dagunya diatas tangan, Matsuri merasa puas dengan hasil masakannya. "Aku tidak kalah jago dengan almarhum bibi—ibumu, bukan?"

Gaara menarik ujung bibirnya sedikit, masakan Matsuri memang mirip dengan mendiang ibunya. Hanya saja ada yang membedakan, walau begitu Gaara tetap menikmatinya. Melahap habis semua makanan di meja, Gaara tersentak dengan suara dering ponselnya. Gaara berhenti sejenak dari acara makannya dan beralih pada ponselnya. "Ya, Kankuro?"

 _"Ayah akan pulang besok, aku beserta Temari akan berkunjung. Ada yang ingin kami semua bicarakan padamu."_ Ujar kakaknya diseberang telpon.

"Hn."

 _"Adik yang jahat, hanya merespon dengan 'hn' oh Tuhan."_

"Terserah." Dahinya mengeryit heran. Tidak biasanya ayahnya pulang dalam waktu cepat, biasanya pria itu pulang 2 bulan sekali namun ini baru 2 minggu sejak kepergiannya untuk kerja. Terlebih kedua kakaknya akan datang juga. Perasannya tidak enak.

 _"Pastikan kau ada pukul 7 saat makan malam besok! Jangan telat, atau Temari akan marah-marah."_

"Hn," jawab Gaara seadanya dan menutup sambungan telpon.

"Ada apa Gaara?" tanya Matsuri dan membuat Gaara tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ayahku akan datang besok, Kankuro dan Temari juga akan datang." Jawab Gaara.

"Oh! Bagus, itu tandanya kau tidak akan kelaparan besok. _Well,_ makanan ku masih bisa dimakan sampai makan malam, kau hanya perlu menghangatkannya." Matsuri merespon dengan nada riang. "Aku harus berangkat kerja. Jangan lupa kuliah yang _bener_ ya!" Matsuri mengacak rambut merah Gaara dengan gemas. Ia memang sudah menganggap teman yang satu ini seperti adiknya sendiri.

"Hentikan." Wajah pemuda itu sedikit memanas. "Terimakasih atas makanannya." Gaara tersenyum tipis kearah Matsuri.

" _Anytime, dude._ " Matsuri membalasnya dengan cengiran dan pergi.

Gaara menatap punggung gadis itu sebelum akhirnya menghilang di balik tembok dapurnya. Matsuri memang gadis yang baik, manis, dan ceria. Kadang Gaara berpikir bahwa dia terlalu bergantung pada sahabatnya itu, hingga merasa ada sebuah perasaan yang ia kubur dalam-dalam demi menjaga hubungan mereka ini. Terlalu miris, ia memilki perasan pada sahabatnya sendiri, terlebih gadis itu sudah memiliki kekasih. Sakit memang, tapi lebih baik ia yang menanggungnya.

.

.

Hari ini Gaara tidak ada jam kuliah, dosennya membatalkannya mendadak. Jadi pemuda itu memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan sebentar dengan membawa kamera kesayangannya. Gaara memilih pakaian santai untuk dikenakannya; kaos putih polos dipadu dengan kemeja merah lengan pendek dan celana coklat muda selutut. Ditambah dengan sepatu putih santainya.

Hari sudah siang, dan cuaca sangat cerah. Gaara menatap langit dan memoto beberapa _view_ yang menurutnya bagus. Ia memiliki hobi menggambar, namun referensi untuk bahan menggambarnya dari hasil jepretan kameranya sendiri. Tangannya kemudian mengarah pada danau kecil di dekat nya, memotret sepasang angsa yang sedang berenang. Mata jadenya memandang puas, kemudian mencari objek lain untuk difoto. Sedikit terkejut ketika menemukan sosok gadis yang kemarin ia tolong.

Gadis itu memberi makan angsa-angsa di danau sendirian. Gaara sedikit mendekat, dan tangannya tergerak sendiri untuk memotret objek yang ada tidak jauh darinya. Sedikit di terpa angin sejuk, rambut ungu gelapnya bergoyang-goyang dan kelopak bunga sakura mengelilinginya.

 _Indah…_

 **cekrek!**

Terdengar bunyi jepretan kamera, gadis itu menoleh sedikit dan terkejut. Gaara juga terkejut bukan main, ia merasa tanpa sadar melakukannya. "Oh kau!" seru gadis itu.

Dan Gaara kini merasa seperti penguntit di tunjuk menggunakan jari oleh gadis yang ia ingat bernama Hinata. Haruskah ia lari?

.

.

.

.

.

—TBC—

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _A/N : whoa bersambungnya agak kurang tepat ehe, tapi chapter depan akan ada bumbu-bumbu konflik dan perasaan janggal(?), karena bakal bikin penyusunan konfilk. Semoga bisa uhu (T-T) Semoga fic chapter kali ini enggak mengecewakan!_**

 ** _Disini umur Matsuri aku bikin lebih tua dibanding Gaara cmiww!_**


End file.
